El mundo de Tsukasa
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Tsukasa se encuentra en un mundo de ensueño con cosas y personas adorables junto con su gemela y su madre, y juntas van a hacer compañía a una niña mimada conocida como la "princesa Almohada". Oneshot de inocencia pura.


**Advertencia:** Lucky Star es propiedad exclusiva de Kagami Yoshimizu-sama. Yo en cambio soy un fan que espera algún día leer el manga completo.

**El mundo de Tsukasa**

Se había hecho bastante tarde, ya eran las 22:00 horas (10 P.M.), y Tsukasa finalmente había logrado terminar esa tortuosa tarea con la ayuda de su gemela Kagami. Ahora que se había bañado y lavado los dientes podría acostarse con su amor de toda la vida; la cama (XD), para finalmente hundir su inocente rostro en aquel mundo de sueños en el que siempre desearía quedarse a vivir, pero siempre debía retornar a la realidad.

Tsukasa: Muy bien, hora de dormir ¡Buenas noches onee-chan!

Kagami: Hasta mañana, Tsukasa. Que duermas bien- dijo la tsundere con simpleza pero sonriente.

La última hermana se acostó e inmediatamente se quedó profundamente dormida, siendo su mente llevada a un mundo que era absolutamente nuevo para ella y donde iba a vivir una de sus más fantásticas experiencias.

* * *

**Al despertar**

Miki: Tsukasa... Tsukasa, cielo, despierta. Despierta que tenemos que ir a ver a la princesa- dijo mamá Hiiragi.

Tsukasa: Uumm... ¿Qué dijiste, mami?- la pelilila aún no había abierto los ojos.

Miki: Tenemos que visitar a la princesa, que nos ha llamado para que la veamos.

Kagami: ¡Pero rápido, que se nos hace tarde!- apuró la gemela mayor.

Tsukasa de pronto se levanta y da un respingo ¿Princesa, cuál princesa? Hasta donde sabía nadie en la familia Hiiragi conocía a ninguna "princesa".

Miki: Tienes que vestirte, querida. Nos están esperando.

La pelilila menor decidió no rechistar, y se vistió tan rápido como permitía su adormilamiento, hasta que finalmente tanto madre como gemelas podían salir para ver a esa tal princesa.

**Fuera de casa**

Tsukasa quedó perpleja ante lo que había visto; al salir de su casa encuentra un mundo hecho de almohadas en su integridad y las personas tenían rostros absolutamente adorables. Tsukasa tenía unas repentinas ganas de abrazar todo lo que se cruzara en su camino..

Tsukasa: ¿P-pero qué ocurre aquí? De pronto todo es tan lindo.

Kagami: Nosotras vivimos aquí, ¿que no lo recuerdas?- se extrañó la pelilila mayor.

Tsukasa: ¿Qué, es en serio?- seguía perpleja la última hermana.

Miki: ¡Tú siempre eres tan cómica, hija mía!- reía divertida mamá Hiiragi- Menos mal que no estamos lejos, podemos ir caminando a donde espera la princesa Almohada.

Tsukasa: ¿A quién?- la pelilila menor estaba perpleja ante lo que había escuchado ¿princesa Almohada? Esto ya estaba sin duda más allá de lo comprensible.

Kagami: La princesa Almohada, ella es la princesa de este reino- respondió la tsundere arqueando una ceja-. Sé que no te agrada estar cerca de ella, pero no deberías forzarte a olvidar su nombre- dijo luego de caminar un corto tramo.

Tsukasa: Pero onee-chan...

Miki: Ya casi llegamos al departamento de la princesa. No olviden saludar cortésmente- dijo la madre.

Kagami: Entendido.

Tsukasa: S-sí.

* * *

**Departamento de la princesa**

Al llegar las tres Hiiragi se encuentran con una pequeña niña que, a juicio de la cuarta hermana, podría tener como nueve años. Al verla, Tsukasa sentía unas terribles de abrazarla y tratarla como un lindo peluche, pero con esfuerzo sobrehumano se las arregló para no hacerlo y acabar haciendo el ridículo. Mientras Kagami se reía por lo bajo al notar el esfuerzo de su gemela.

P. Almohada: Otra vez son ustedes- dijo la pequeña con voz despectiva-. Ustedes no me agradan, pero mi papá siempre las llama a ustedes para que me cuiden cuando voy a viajar.

Tsukasa: ¿Viajar?- preguntó confundida la pelilila menor.

Kagami: Iremos a la tierra de los dulces y smileys, ¿que no te acuerdas?- dijo la pelilila mayor- Lo habíamos hablado anoche antes de dormir.

Tsukasa: Lo siento, onee-chan, pero creo que se me había olvidado- mintió la cuarta hermana para hacer creer que tenía idea de lo que decían.

Miki: El rey de las camas nos llamó para acompañar a la princesa Almohada para que pueda jugar en la tierra de los dulces y smileys, y si lo hacemos nosotras también tendremos la oportunidad de pasarla bien un rato en aquel lugar- explicó la mayor.

Tsukasa: Suena bien, ya quiero ver esa tierra- decía inocente y entusiasta la cuarta hermana.

Luego de revisar que todo estuviera en orden las cuatro chicas se dirigieron a aquella tierra. Tsukasa ardía en deseo de saber cómo sería ese lugar. Sin embargo, la princesa Almohada era una niña en extremo mimada; no quería caminar, y siempre le exigía a alguna de nuestras protagonistas que la cargara, a cada tanto del camino quería que le compraran helado, y respondía de mala manera a cualquier cosa que le dijesen Kagami y Tsukasa.

* * *

**Tierra de los dulces y smileys**

Media hora después de un viaje bastante interrumpido por los berrinches de la más pequeña, al fin habían logrado llegar a aquellas tierras. Tsukasa casi babea ante lo que estaba ante sus ojos, pues era el lugar más hermoso que había visto jamás, con pisos suaves y mullidos como afuera, solo que aún más mullido que todos los demás lugares, árboles que en vez de hojas tenían frondas de algodón de azúcar de varios colores vivos y que se veían muy deliciosos, flores con rostros sonrientes, pero había un rostro que desentonaba por su enfado y actitud de malcriada; la princesa Almohada.

P. Almohada: ¡Yo ya no quiero estar aquí! ¡Me quiero ir a mi casa! ¡No quiero estar con ustedes tres!- la madre y las gemelas sólo veían fijamente a la princesa que pisoteaba y refunfuñaba.

Miki: Esta niña siempre es desesperante- dijo suspirando la mayor-. Hago esto por la amistad de Tadao con el rey de las camas, además de que creo que podría ser una mejor persona, pero la princesa es muy mimada, sólo sabe hacer lo que quiere y es muy grosera- dirigió una triste mirada a sus hijas-. Tal debamos regresar a casa después de esto y pedir algo de comida.

Ambas gemelas asintieron, pero por alguna razón Tsukasa no podía dejar de ver a la princesa pateando alguna de las flores que ya no sonreían, sino que ahora tenían una expresión de miedo por lo que estaba haciendo la niña. De pronto la pelilila menor corrió a donde estaba la princesa y la detuvo agarrándola por detrás.

Tsukasa: No debes tratar mal a las flores, Almohada-chan- dijo triste y seria a la vez-. Ellas no te han hecho nada para que les des patadas. Mira como están sufriendo.

Algunas flores estaban llorando de tristeza, al ver como algunas de sus hermanas yacían tiradas en el suelo, algunas rotas, otras arrancadas de raíz, en una escena que no era nada agradable a los ojos de la inocente pelilila. La princesa de pronto empezó a llorar y hacer más berrinche.

P. Almohada: ¡Aléjate de mi! Tú no eres sino otro de esos que está conmigo por obligación- gritaba la niña mientras golpeaba el aire, dando algo en qué pensar a la miko.

Tsukasa: ¿De qué estás hablando, Almohada-chan?- preguntó curiosa y preocupada la pelilila.

P. Almohada: ¡Nadie me quiere! Ustedes sólo me acompañan por obligación, y por eso no quiero estar con nadie. Sólo quiero que me dejen sola- la princesa empieza a llorar.

Kagami: Eso no es verdad- aparece la tsundere al lado de su gemela-. Es solo que nunca intentar ser la amiga de nadie. No deberías actuar así si en serio quieres tener amigos de verdad.

P. Almohada: ¡CÁLLATE, NO ME SERMONEES!- de pronto la princesa recibe una bofetada de una Tsukasa que estaba extrañamente alterada y triste.

Tsukasa: ¡No deberías portarse así, Almohada-chan!- sentía ganas de llorar la pelilila menor, pues nunca creyó que se atrevería a pegarle a una niña tan adorable- Nosotras sólo queremos ayudar, y tú sólo nos tratas mal y nos insultas. No deberías tratar así a quienes te ayudan, Almohada-chan.

La princesa hizo fuerza para contener sus lágrimas, mientras Kagami veía a su gemela con la boca abierta. Jamás hubiese creído que su hermana pudiese actuar así.

Kagami: Tsukasa, por favor tranquilízate- daba ligeras palmadas a su hermana, y esta respiró hondo.

Tsukasa: Lo siento, onee-chan- se disculpó la miko menor-. También lo siento mucho, Almohada-chan- abrazó a la pequeñita-. No debí molestarme y pegarte, pero mira lo que hiciste a las pobres flores.

La pequeñita mira de pronto a las flores que aún estaban llorando, y la niña deja de aguantar sus lágrimas y de pronto abraza a Tsukasa. La miko menor acaricia la cabeza de la más pequeña y la gemela mayor también trata de calmar a la princesa.

Kagami: Ya, ya. Todo está bien, princesa- dice con voz comprensiva la tsundere-. Supongo que deberíamos hacer algo que haga que este viaje valga la pena, ¿no?

P. Almohada: E-es que...- titubeó la pequeña- mi papi casi nunca está en casa, y las personas que vienen a cuidarme sólo lo hacen porque mi papi les dice que lo hagan. Él me quiere mucho, pero esas niñeras que él busca nunca quieren jugar conmigo, y hacen sentir muy triste.

Las dos gemelas quedaron boquiabiertas ante la revelación de la princesa. Ahora finalmente sabían el por qué siempre se portaba mal y era muy mimada.

Kagami: Eso explica porqué eres así, pero nosotras no somos así, ¿verdad, Tsukasa?- dijo la tsundere.

Tsukasa: Claro que no, onee-chan- respondió rápidamente la miko menor-. De hecho, si quieres ahora podríamos jugar a algo.

P. Almohada: ¿D-de verdad?- la princesa de pronto dejó de llorar para ver perpleja a las gemelas.

Miki: No hay ningún problema si juegan con la pequeñita- opinó mamá Hiiragi caminando hacia sus hijas-. Después de todo vinimos a este lugar para pasarla bien un rato, y si las tres portan bien podríamos comer algo delicioso.

Tsukasa: Sí, mami- asintió muy feliz-. Onee-chan, vamos a jugar.

Kagami: Claro, ¿por qué no?

Las tres chicas jugaron a distintos juegos durante un largo rato, se estaban divirtiendo mucho juntas. También replantaron las flores que habían sido arrancadas, y estas nuevamente sonreían y se movían muy felices, haciendo que las gemelas y la princesa bailaran entre esas flores. Sin duda el hecho de que las gemelas aceptaran jugar con la pequeña la había cambiado completamente y ahora era mucho más alegre, sociable y adorable que en un principio.

Ya había llegado el momento para almorzar, y todas juntas fueron a un restaurante donde comieron dulces y otras cosas muy sabrosas, mientras las gemelas hablaban de lo que se perdían Konata y Miyuki, y la princesa les decía que quería conocerlas. Miki comía tranquilamente y miraba divertida a sus hijas y la pequeñita muy amistosas. Antes de darse cuenta de la hora que era ya debían regresar a sus respectivas casas, por lo que primero tuvieron que pasar por el departamento de la niña.

Tsukasa: Parece que debemos despedirnos ahora, Almohada-chan- dijo la inocente miko acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

P. Almohada: ¿Prometes que mañana vendrás a verme, Tsukasa-chan?- los ojos de la niña nuevamente amenazaban con lágrimas.

Tsukasa: Claro que vendré, Almohada-chan- dice sonriendo la pelilila menor-. Mañana volveremos a jugar y divertirnos mucho, ¿verdad, onee-chan?- la gemela mayor asiente sonriente.

Finalmente dejan a la pequeña princesa y regresan a su casa cuando de pronto la pelilila mayor agarra por un hombro y empieza a sacudirla ligeramente.

Kagami: Debemos ir a la escuela- aún sonreía, pero su voz sonaba extraña.

Tsukasa: ¿Qué?

Kagami: Levántate Tsukasa, que vamos a llegar tarde a clases.

* * *

**Habitación de Tsukasa**

Kagami: Vamos, levántate- dijo la tsundere, a punto de perder la paciencia, pues llevaba cinco minutos intentando despertar a su gemela, hasta que finalmente lo logra.

Tsukasa de pronto se encuentra a sí misma en su cama, y al lado de ésta estaba la tsundere con el uniforme del instituto y con gesto impaciente.

Tsukasa: ¿Ein? ¿Y dónde está la princesa?- volteó a ver a uno y otro lado.

Kagami: ¿De qué estás hablando, Tsukasa? No tenemos tiempo para seguir soñando, así que vístete porque vamos a llegar tarde.

* * *

**Por la noche**

Todo le había parecido bastante extraño a la pelilila menor, pues había sentido que aquel sueño había sido demasiado real. Luego de todo un largo día contando de su sueño a sus amigas y a su hermana, hacer con gran dificultad su tarea y estudiar el indescifrable tema de su próximo examen de la siguiente semana, cenó bien y se fue a dormir temprano para continuar estudiando esos problemas tan difíciles que había en su libro cuando de pronto...

* * *

**Al despertar**

Kagami: Vamos, despierta Tsukasa...- dijo con voz dulce.

Tsukasa: Ummm... ¿vamos a llegar tarde, onee-chan?

Kagami: Así es, Tsukasa. Pero vamos a llegar tarde a donde está la princesa ¿No recuerdas que le prometimos que jugaríamos otra vez con ella?

Tsukasa se levanta de golpe de su cama, al darse cuenta que había regresado al mundo que había soñado. Se viste realmente rápido y se va junto con su hermana y su madre a visitar una vez más a la princesa Almohada, hasta que finalmente la ven otra vez.

P. Almohada: Hola, Tsukasa-chan y Kagami-chan. Es bueno ver que sí han vuelto a verme- la niña sonrió muy feliz.

Tsukasa: Nunca dejaría a una amiga por nada del mundo, Almohada-chan- dijo sonriente la pelilila menor, lista para un nuevo día de diversión con su nueva e imaginaria amiga.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este fic? A mí me parece no demasiado lejos de la verdad, tomando en cuenta lo infantil, inocente y bondadosa que puede ser la más pequeña de las hermanas Hiiragi XD. Reviews, follows y favoritos sin duda servirán para indicarme cuál es camino que debo seguir como escritor. Se vale toda forma de apoyo, observación, felicitaciones, críticas (mejor si son constructivas) y otras opiniones útiles.

Hasta otra.


End file.
